


Interstice

by la_faye_tte



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma doesn't have much chill, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hidgens is practically everyone's dad in this, M/M, Paul is...not what he seems, Some parts of it will seem like tgwdlm in reverse?, There will definitely be lots of cuteness between Alice and Deb, nah it's actually very much like tgwdlm in reverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: Trapped in memories untold and longing for the truth, Emma wants to discover what's missing from her past."Welcome to Hatchetfield. We hope you stay for a long, long, time."(Yet another tgwdlm au based of one of my org's musicals, Interstice because it was mostly tgwdlm in reverse?)





	1. Can't Give You Something I Can't Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Searching For a Feeling by Thirdstory

Emma found herself in a strange space, she felt like she was floating and yet the grounds shifted beneath her to catch her steps. It felt like a dark, foggy, void she was walking through. Shadows seem to move gracefully around her like non-corporeal ballerinas. There was music in the air and she was sure she wasn't familiar with the song. For a while she could almost believe that she had been walking blindly through the swirling mist until she saw someone else. She could make out a somewhat familiar figure of a man. He was taller than her, (but who isn't?) with sandy hair and bright blue eyes, the brightest blue she'd ever seen. She was sure she has never really met him before but something in her is telling her she has always known him. There was distance between them when they both move, mirroring each other with synchronicity. Emma doesn't want to turn away, yet she does, feeling helpless in her own skin because she couldn't control herself.

So she turns away from him and walks forward in the darkness. She stumbles for a moment and feels herself start walking backwards until her back collides with something. Turning around quickly, she finds that she actually bumped into the other person. He turned to her too and held her hands in his. He sings, "you won't get far, with my cold, cold, heart, can't give you something I can't find." Emma had no idea what was going on but she did think his voice was nice as the song goes on. He gently pulls her closer. Suddenly, she feels her own voice forcibly being pulled from her throat as she starts singing too, "tell me you want me, tell me you need me to love you, I've been searching everywhere."

Then Emma starts feeling like she was being pulled away from this reality. Was it even all real? Everything was beginning to fade away so when the guy lets go of her hands and turns his back to her, she reaches out and grabs his arm, unfamiliar words falling from her lips, "Oh, I beg and plead that soon you'll leave." He turns to her again, looking her in the eyes, his expression unreadable to her. "You'll be just as fucked up as me" he responds.

A little up ahead, the smoke disappears and Emma finds her bed, just there in the middle. An unknown force pulls her towards it. The man didn't leave her and walked with her, now wordlessly, to the bed. Emma sits on the bed first before shifting to lie down on it. The man brings the blanket up to her shoulders, tucking her in with utmost care and gentleness before walking away into the blackness and his retreating back is the last thing Emma sees before drifting away herself.

* * *

Emma's alarm beeps loudly and obnoxiously to remind her to get up for her morning shift at a nearby cafe. Groaning, she moves a hand out from under the sheets to turn the offending alarm off. Then she reluctantly throws her blanket off and forces herself to sit up. With a yawn, she stretches her arms high above her head and then finally gets out of bed. She goes about her morning routine as usual, grabbing some bread for her breakfast and leaving for work. After all, she's got bills that need paying.

The day proceeds normally with a regular influx of customers, most of them shitty assholes who get on her nerves and test her patience. At one table, a group of students would occupy this one table and stay for hours even if they've finished their drinks or food already. Emma wouldn't have minded but some of the older customers keep going up to her to complain about it as if she should be kicking the kids out of the shop. Thankfully, other tables were available so she'd direct them to those instead. One particular customer was such a fucking jerk that it took all her willpower not to yell profanities at the jackass. Relief flooded her when the asshole finally takes his leave, but before he makes it out the door, she could hear him grumpily mumble, "god, where did this one even come from?" Emma wanted to make some snide retort dripping with sarcasm but it was too late and it was a waste of her time. She resumes working on another customer's order.

Emma was just finished with her shift when the group of students caught her attention again. They were gathered around this one member of the group who had a map unfurled in front of her. Her head was tilted upwards to the wooden ceilings as he chewed on what Emma presumed was gum. Then, the teenager spat the gum onto the map. The rest of the group excitedly peered at the map and exclaimed, "Sunnyhaven! Ramona's going to Sunnyhaven." The girl, Ramona groaned and carefully took the gum off the map, wrapped it in a paper napkin, then threw it in the trash bin. Ramona returns to the table then nudges a teenage boy with glasses and a jean jacket, "Your turn, Joshua. Which random place in the world are you destined to be in?"

* * *

Back in her apartment, Emma found herself looking back on the day she just had. She usually wasn't bothered by whatever crap the customers spout, but if she had to answer that assbutt customer's grumble earlier, she honestly didn't know. She didn't know where she came from. It shouldn't be bothering her now, considering she's already been living here since she was eighteen, but it was odd that she didn't know anything else about her life before that. Why couldn't she remember where she was born, or who her family was, or what her childhood was like? Would now be the time for her to do some digging into her past? Where would she even start? And there was also that dream this morning. She once heard that every face you see in your dreams, is a face you've already seen in real life. Following that logic, that person she's been seeing in her dreams must have been someone she has already met. Could he possibly be a memory from a life she never knew she had, that she'd forgotten? Maybe. 

It was a pretty stupid game those kids were playing, Emma thought, but to each their own. Spitting chewing gum on a map, to figure out where to go? Sounds stupid. It's not like those kids were really going to go to those places just because the gum decided it to be so. It's not like Emma's going to try doing it herself to figure out where she should go to learn about her past. _Nope._ Emma thinks as she holds a stick of gum in one hand and lays out a map in front of her using another hand. Okay, well, it's a harmless experiment, she supposed. A little gross, but harmless.

_Just chew and spit, Emma._

The gum lands on a small island just off the coast of Clivesdale. _Hatchetfield._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be cute Alice and Deb in the next chapter


	2. We've got a right to love, and baby, I'd like to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma arrives in Hatchetfield. Whatever she expected from a small town was definitely not what she got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: "Ordinary Day" and "Color" by Todrick Hall

Emma stepped out of the cab just outside the town sign of Hatchetfield. She stumbles a little bit backwards as a random person runs past her having snatched a heavily pregnant woman's handbag, it was too quick for her to really discern what the snatcher looked like. Emma watched as the thief ran straight into the path of a tall cop with long, blonde hair. Good. Emma thought. For a split second it almost seemed as if the world had fallen into a moment of tense silence. In what felt like slow-motion, the cop suddenly punches the thief's lights out and then smiles a smile Emma found a bit unnerving. Hefting her backpack, Emma begins backing away from the incident when she hears it. It starts out faintly, then getting louder as the harmony crescendos. The townsfolk started with a spring in their steps, then the next thing Emma knew was that they were dancing.

A girl with long brown curls, a red floral dress, and a Greenpeace apron suddenly starts singing above the rest, "Top of the morning to you, and to you, sir. The sun's shining today like the day before," giving small salutes as she greets some townspeople gracefully dancing past her. The cop who punched the thief sang next, "My my, what a beautiful view, sir, our safe little place for the boy next door. And not a frown in the town, g'day," he tips his hat at a young brunette in a white blouse, black shorts, a green apron and visor. "And not a cloud to be found, hooray" another man adds.

In harmonized falsettos, the crowd sings, "Careful!" When a homeless guy sings his verse "Where you're tapping your toes 'cause there may be a little bump in the road. But you know that the birds keep chirping along, the earth keeps turning and moving, the sun comes up and it's dawn, and the sky starts calling the moon here. Oh, we know, the world's a scary place. We learn to turn and look the other way. Just brush it off, Tombé Pas de Bourrée. It's just another ordinary day."

At this point, the entire town was singing and dancing as though they were all ensemble members of a musical on Broadway or West End. Emma was beginning to have her doubts. Is Hatchetfield always like this? Is Hatchetfield just full of scarily talented performers with perfect pitch and grace in their very bones? Was this for show? Do they do this flash mob for every newcomer? Was she in fucking "La La Land?" Despite all these questions, Emma found herself muttering, "What is this?" The townspeople made one last pose to some invisible camera or whatever, simultaneously exclaimed, “Lights down!” and calmly walked off as if nothing happened.

* * *

Tired, Emma finds herself an inn to stay at for the meantime. It wasn't like she was planning on staying long. She'd leave after she gets answers, or at least until she could prove that stupid chew-and-spit game was a hoax and that Hatchetfield wasn’t the place she was destined to be in. After settling her accommodation she heads back down heading for the library. It should be a good place to start her search.  
Emma was honestly relieved to see that the people weren’t singing and dancing anymore but they still had this vibe that was eerily cheerful. It was less unsettling than before, but that didn’t mean it stopped creeping her out. Not looking where she was going, she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, a taller teenage girl with auburn curls peeking out of her beanie caught her before she hit the concrete. She smelled faintly of weed, Emma would know, she wanted to start a pot farm after all. Another girl with feminine features, bronze skin, ebony curls, and red lipstick rushed over to help Emma regain her balance. The moment this girl held Emma’s arm, she seemed to wake up. From what, Emma didn’t know.

“Emma?” she gasped.

“Uhh yeah? Do I know you?” Emma asked, confused.

“Oh, yes. It’s me, Alice. I guess it’s been too long since you were last here.”

“I was from here?”

Before Alice could answer that she tugged at the other girl slightly, letting go of Emma in the process. “This is Deb by the way, my girlfriend.” Both girls blushed and Emma couldn’t help but smile herself, having half-forgotten the queries in her head. “Good for you.” Emma replied with a thumbs-up. The girls beam at that. A song begins with a swell of music that sounded like it was from a symphony. Suddenly Alice turns to Deb and begins singing, “Every day before today was never gray, it's always black and white until tonight, yeah. I wasn't expecting you to have me seeing sepia and shades of light but it feels so right, yeah.” She happily takes Deb’s hand and spins, her skirt swishing with her movement. “The way you touch me, the way you hold me, my heart's about to burst you are the first to really know me. Alice spins back into Deb’s arms into a sweet hug. She continues “I wanna love but first I need someone to show me, afraid to fall in first, but that's the old me.” Emma was startled by the sudden appearance of more gay couples on the street. They too, were now singing and dancing. It was very cute but it was still disconcerting for Emma.

They launched into the chorus with perfect harmonies and choreography. Spinning lovers who can’t quite keep their hands off of each other move in a flurry of colors while keeping the focus on Alice and Deb in the middle of it all. Deb sang her own verse next, “Every second you can bet my heart's collecting little butterflies when I see those eyes, yeah. When our hearts collide I hope our world is a kaleidoscope ‘cause black and white never shines so bright, yeah.” Alice giggles as Deb leads her in the dance and Emma can’t keep her heart from melting. 

The entire number goes on until the song winds down to all the couples singing, “There's something 'bout you, that makes my skies blue and whenever we're through all I can do is see color. There's something 'bout us, when we're together whenever you're there, darling I swear I don't see color.” The song ends with couples tenderly holding their partners in their arms, foreheads touching, with smiles of contented bliss. Emma could feel a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she walked. It was definitely nice to know this place isn’t homophobic. She decided she didn’t want to ruin the sweet moment and continued her walk towards the library, making sure to pay attention to the street this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatchetfield is fucked but Alice and Deb are still cute.
> 
> also, Mixed!Alice


	3. Leave me to dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Hidgens hoped this day would never come, but it has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: "Dream" by Imagine Dragons

Emma finally got to the Hatchetfield Library. Maybe now, she wouldn't be seeing any more musical numbers. Surely the people here had enough sense to not burst into any more song-and-dance flash mobs in a library. She had gotten in easily, and was now talking to the librarian if she could access their archives, maybe look into files about Hatchetfield's citizens. In the middle of the conversation, a man approaches the librarian, clearing his throat a little before asking if he could check-out the small stack of books he was carrying. The librarian gestures to Emma to wait a moment as she takes care of the transaction and Emma nods politely. She could spare a bit of time, she could take her time with her research after all.

Emma tries not to stare at the man next to her, because that would be creepy, but she sneaks a glance out of mild curiosity. He was tall, with silver hair, dressed in a black turtleneck, a deep brown blazer, and khakis. She could estimate that he was maybe thirty years older than her but he held himself with such poise that it was almost hard to tell he was a senior citizen. Before Emma could take note of any more observations, the librarian comes back, books in hand, "Here are your biology books, Professor Hidgens, make sure you return them in two weeks." As the librarian handed the books over, Hidgens thanked her before turning around and walking towards the exit.

* * *

"Now, Miss Perkins..." Hidgens stopped in his tracks when he heard the librarian utter the name. It couldn't be. He was torn between turning back around and resuming his exit. He might have just heard it wrong, his brain said. However, another part was telling him to just take a peek, just to be sure. The latter won over and he turned. The girl who had been speaking to the librarian was short, with brown hair in a messy updo and was dressed in a grey sweatshirt and black jeans. She seemed to be in her early thirties, just like... Hidgens shook his head. She couldn't be her. And if she was, she shouldn't be here, in Hatchetfield. Hidgens decides against his better will instead and approaches the pair. "Emma Perkins?" He spoke in a firm tone.

"Yes, sir?" Emma replied.

"May I have a word with you?" It was less of a request, and more of a command. Emma didn't even really know who this was but she complied as Hidgens pulled her to the side.

Once out of earshot of the librarian and any other soul in the building, he gave her a stern look and his tone sounded hostile. "You must leave Hatchetfield immediately, Emma. Go back to wherever you have come from and forget everything about this town. If you don't, I will find a way to make you leave and I assure you, you would not want to wait for that to happen."

Without waiting for her response, he spun on his heel and exited the library, leaving a confused Emma making her way back to the librarian.

* * *

Hidgens was welcomed with the towering walls of his home when he arrived. Alexa let him in as he carried the books inside. After setting the stack down on a nearby table, he rushed to his room. He couldn't retreat to his lab now in this state. It's felt like a lifetime ago since he felt this panicked. He tried so hard to not be so helpless again and now the feeling has returned, he probably couldn't replicate what he did before. He tried to save them all. What happened in the past left him a wreck for weeks, maybe even months. It took so long before he dared to step out of his house, into the reborn Hatchetfield. It felt like a dream. He would've rather been dreaming this nightmare all along. He wanted to stay in his dreams, because there, his loved ones were safe. There, he didn't feel like he fucked up. There, he could pretend nothing was wrong and everything wasn't a mess.

Just the thought made him want to lie down forever in the deep red silky sheets of his bed. He stares up at the ceiling, allowing himself to be consumed by the sadness he thought he had grown numb to. The memories of fading light within a girl's eyes, the cries and pleas of strangers, the walls he built to keep everything out, still sting. The pain was not as fresh, obviously, but having it all resurface after a decade or so, inflicted a different pang of hurt on him. He lets himself sing softly, bitterly, "We all are living in a dream. But life ain't what it seems. Oh, everything's a mess. And all these sorrows I have seen, they lead me to believe that everything's a mess." His voice didn't feel strong enough to be belting out an aria in that moment. Past events killed his love for musical theatre, and besides, threat was still out there after all. He just wanted a bit of peace right now.

The wind picks up and he knew that was never a good sign. So the treacherous part of his mind insists that he do something now. Anything to keep the remnants of Hatchetfield safe. To see to it that the promise he made to himself wouldn't be empty. He can't have peace now that he found out that she's back. It only means she's in danger, he's in danger, what was left of Hatchetfield was in danger. More danger than there ever was before. There has to be a way to quell this problem before everything is lost. Before Hatchetfield falls asleep forever, trapped in a nightmare dressed as a blissful dream. Casting a look at the framed photograph and the complicated-looking canister next to it, he knew he has to make another sacrifice again before it's too late. Nevermind what he lost, he would rather be content with dreams.

The door to his room creaks as it opens. Despite having his back turned to it, Hidgens knew who the intruder was. He knew whose eyes are practically boring into his soul at that moment. "What are you doing here? Hasn't it been enough?" Hidgens spits out vehemently. His blood always boiled at _his_ presence.

"Oh, Henry. _Of course not._ But it will be, soon. I'll be able to collect what I am due, especially now that _she's_ here." The voice was clear yet implied danger. Hidgens feared these implications but he had to keep himself from showing it. Hidgens doesn't dignify _him_ with an answer.

"Alright. Be stubborn. But I _will_ get to her and maybe then, your debt will be paid." With that, the wind rushes out of the room and Hidgens is left in solitude again, but with more resolve than ever. Hatchetfield must be awakened from their dreams.


	4. Roots before branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma does some digging around and meets a familiar(?) face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: "Roots Before Branches" by Room for Two

_That was weird._ Emma thought. She never knew the man and he just approached her out of nowhere and told her to skip town. When she asked the librarian what the deal with him was, all the librarian said was that Professor Henry Hidgens was known throughout Hatchetfield as the kooky reclusive biology professor who lived in a forest and taught at the university. No one was really surprised that he would be feral. The librarian smiled and told her "Don't mind him." in a sing-song voice as she led Emma to the archives.

Emma was grateful the librarian gave her permission to look at the materials about Hatchetfield and its people. Just as she expected, the place was quiet and actually seemed pretty deserted so she sat alone at one of the larger tables of the library, papers and open books strewn across the wooden surface. She had just experienced two musical flash mobs in a row so she was glad to have some peace and quiet. It almost felt like this town was just as normal as any other. And to be completely honest, she only had that thought because of all those song-and-dance numbers, and the eerily bright blue eyes of every citizen. She was pretty sure she has never heard of a town where the entire population had the same eye color. (Well, Hidgens might be the only exception, with his grey eyes.) The shade of blue seemed unnatural too-a bright cyan that was almost neon, almost like the eyes she has seen in her dreams prior to coming to Hatchetfield. Maybe she could check out a book on that while she was here.

Emma's mind started to drift as her research hasn't been productive. It's all ordinary town stuff, the town's history, former mayors, holidays, that kind of stuff. She could already feel herself close to dozing off, but she tried to regain her focus. She had to find out who she was, and she can't do that if she didn't know where she came from, her own history. For as long as she could remember, she lived alone and all she knew was that she came from nothing. She was about to stand when someone stood in front of her from across the table, "Emma Perkins?"

Emma knew that voice. She recognized it after several nights of hearing it. Maybe she _has_ fallen asleep. Or maybe this time she can finally put a name to the face. When she looked up, she knew her suspicions were correct. It was the man she saw in her dreams. It took her a moment to remember she was actually awake so she shakes her head then answers, "Uh, yeah, I'm Emma." The man gives her a small, awkward smile. Emma hurriedly asks, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" To be honest, Emma felt like she has known him all her life, and not just because of those dreams.

"Oh! Right. I'm Paul. Um. I just heard you were trying to do some research about Hatchetfield so if you'd let me, maybe I could help you out with that." He said.

Emma smiles. "If you're not too busy I guess. It's nice of you to offer."

"Yeah. It's no problem, really." His gaze swept across the papers spread across the table.

Emma gestures to the papers, "I actually have no idea how to start or where I should start looking actually. I don't remember anything about my past, it's so weird. So I thought I'd come here and find out who I was."

"So why Hatchetfield?"

"The reason I ended up here was stupid, but the longer I'm here I just have this feeling in my gut that I have been here. That I was from here. But so far, the only evidence I've got is a random teenager saying she knew me from when she was a kid. That's not really enough to prove anything." Emma rambled.

"Then that really settles it, I'm definitely helping you out."

"Thanks."

Paul went through some of the papers and materials Emma had on the table, skimming through them quickly. "Have you tried any old newspapers? I mean, unless your family was into politics, they might not be in these." He said, before setting them down.

"You're right. There might be something there, maybe an article, Hell, even an obituary might be helpful."

"Let's hope that's not the case, but it's worth a try."

* * *

The two flicked through pages and pages of newspapers, the ink starting to leave light stains on their fingers. Glancing out the window, they can tell that the sun would be setting soon. Paul reminded Emma the library was going to close within an hour so they had to leave soon. The search almost seemed fruitless until she pulled up a newspaper from exactly ten years ago. The headline read, "Woman critical after a car crash on 9th street." Emma found herself staring at the image of the wreckage. She's seen news articles like this before, but this one evoked something in her that she couldn't name. Finally, she starts reading the paragraph below it. "A driver in a Honda ran a red light and rammed into the car of 26-year old, Jane Perkins, killing her..." Suddenly, Emma's chest felt tight and she couldn't read the rest of the paragraph. The name made her feel something she couldn't describe. It could have just been coincidental that they had the same surname, but Emma's gut is telling her that this is the key to her past.

She lifts the paper to show Paul. "Paul, this was just ten years ago, did you know about this?"

"Uh, I-I don't know. " Paul wouldn't look her in the eyes as he stuttered nervously.

Emma could tell something was off. Paul was lying. If she pushed harder, she might get an answer. "Yes you do! I mean, why wouldn't you? It was on the fucking news!"

"Listen, Emma, I don't think I'm the right person to be unpacking all that. And I don't have all the facts about this."

"But, you said you'd help me! You have to tell me who she is!" Emma's voice rose and she forgot about the time and place.

The librarian approached the pair shushing them. She sighed exasperatedly and then said, "The library will be closing in a five minutes. You may continue your research tomorrow." Emma was snapped out of her recent outburst and she and Paul mumbled "sorry." The librarian stalked off and the pair worked in silence, putting things back into some semblance of order before walking to the exit in silence. Paul held the door open for Emma and the two were greeted by a cold breeze as they stepped out of the establishment. Emma found it a little strange, considering it was the middle of summer, but said nothing about it. It wasn't like she needed to say anything about it but Paul draped his blazer over her shoulders after noticing her shiver slightly, and he offered to walk her back to her inn. They walked together in awkward silence. He was allowed to accompany her all the way up to her room because the receptionist was an acquaintance of his or whatever.

Once they made it to the door of Emma's room, Paul was the first to say, "Goodnight, Emma." He was careful, he didn't want her to freak out again by doing anything unwanted. Emma felt a little bad about yelling at him when he was just trying to help her out in the first place, but it was evident that he knew something and he wouldn't tell her. But then, he might be right. There were all these people in Hatchetfield, maybe Paul really didn't know who Jane was besides hearing her name on the news. She sighed. It was only her first day, she could still get more answers tomorrow.

"Hey Paul?" Emma said softly, "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I'd like for us to try again. Could we maybe, meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure, Emma." Paul smiled and nodded once. "I'll meet you at Beanies, the coffee shop down the block at around 11am?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight Paul." Emma said with a small smile.


	5. The Person that You'd Take a Bullet For is Behind the Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally gets some answers, but Hatchetfield still has its secrets and threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy

Warm sunlight fills the room as Emma parts the pale blue curtains. She watches people pass on the street, for an early morning, she was surprised to see people dancing instead of walking on the sidewalks. If she listened hard enough, she was pretty sure she could hear them singing too, some silly little tune with random lyrics. The song sounded the same for each person, but it was interesting to see how some people's dancing varied from each other. One guy was busting out some 80s dance moves, a teenage girl and boy leaped gracefully like ballerinas, a cop was doing jazz hands, and the homeless guy Emma recognized from her first day was tapdancing barefoot. How they manage to be united in one song, Emma didn't understand. At this point, she was beginning to think all this singing and dancing was an everyday occurrence, as if it were mandated by law or whatever. Maybe she could try asking Paul about that later. Now that she was thinking about it, the only people who didn't seem to get the sudden urge to sing and dance were that Professor Hidgens and Paul. Anyway, when Emma finished people-watching, she showered, got a fresh change of clothes, and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

Emma took her time, as she waited for 11am to roll around. She understood if Paul had any prior engagements before then, so she busied herself with idly scrolling through social media. Right as she had enough of scrolling, she checked the time. Quarter to 11. Perfect. Emma grabbed her bag and left her room. The elevator was empty as she stepped in and it remained empty on her way down. When the metal doors reopened on the ground floor, the few people in the lobby hummed a singular song, Emma minded it way less than the singing.

Her walk down the block was as uneventful as it could be, since no one was doing a huge musical number at the moment that took up the entire street and probably a third of the town's population. As she pushed open the cafe's glass door, a bell above her head tinkled. Almost immediately, two baristas stepped into the light and started singing from behind the counter, "black coffee, we're your coffee gals..." At this point, Emma decided to tune out the rest of the lyrics to scan the tables for a vacant one. Emma was grateful the song was short and the baristas resumed their work as if nothing happened. Once she settled down at a vacant table for two, she looked back at the baristas, one of them looked bored and was lazily whipping up a frappe and the other was refilling the pastries in the display case. Emma smiled to herself, knowing she was right. She's been there, done that, after all. No amount of catchy song and dance could ever take away the inherent torture of working in customer service.

* * *

The tiny bell above the door rang again as Paul entered. To Emma’s surprise, the baristas didn’t do that musical number for him unlike all the other customers. She guessed all those performances were only for newcomers, but Emma felt weirded out by it, instead of flattered like some random tourists might be. She waved Paul over to her table with a small smile. He smiled in return as he strode over and took his seat across her.

They started with small talk, Emma asked him about his work, he told her he worked in the Technical Department of CCRP, and he asked her about her studies. When Emma got to the part where she reveals she dreams of starting her own pot farm, a look of surprise crossed Paul’s face even if she can tell he was trying not to be rude by it. She starts explaining how weed can be a good investment and how it would soon be legal throughout America. Paul sits there and listens. When she finished her short spiel, he asks her about her stay in Hatchetfield.

Emma tells him it’s fine, it’s a change of pace from Guatemala but it’s not unwelcome. She mentions meeting Alice and Deb, and says she’s glad Hatchetfield is so accepting to all kinds of love. Paul mentions that Alice is the daughter of his close friend, Bill. Emma finds a tiny opening from this so she asks him if he’d known her during her time in Hatchetfield. She reasoned in her head that it would make sense if Paul knew her when she used to live in Hatchetfield if Alice, who was apparently quite close to him, knew who Emma was. It was a stretch, but the connection was there, she was sure of it. But Paul denies having known her when she was in Hatchetfield. Emma could feel herself start to frown at this because he’s been in this town for much longer than Alice but Alice remembered.

As tempted as she is to start calling him out on bullshit, she shifts the topic. She brings up how Hatchetfield seems pretty hospitable, but that Professor Hidgens straight-up threatened her if she didn’t leave town. “What the hell is up with that?” Emma exclaims. Paul responds by reassuring Emma she had nothing to worry about and that the professor was simply feral. He added that Hidgens was no real threat to her as long as he’s around. Under usual circumstances, Emma would think that was kinda sweet, but they literally just met, he didn’t have to be protective of her. Still, she says she appreciates it. Maybe Hidgens was really just unhinged as everyone says. She knows she isn’t going to leave Hatchetfield without her answers, without her past in her hands.

Emma suddenly remembers another thing that has been bugging her since her arrival in the small town, “Can I just ask, what is with everyone singing and dancing here all the time?” Paul freezes for the briefest moment before quickly composing himself once again, as though Emma wouldn’t notice. “They’ve always been this way, Emma.”

Emma raises an eyebrow, sensing more secrets. “But, out of everyone in this whole town, the only ones I’ve never seen join in is you and Hidgens?”

“No one’s ever gotten Hidgens to join in for years. Though there were rumors that he was really into musical theatre. At this point, no one knows if it’s true. As for me, well, I could if I wanted to. Actually, do you want me to start something now?”

Emma felt a bit conflicted. She didn’t really need another huge number, with all these customers suddenly joining in, getting up on tables, and who knows what else. A small part of her however, wanted to know if he sounded the same as he did in her dreams. She makes a decision. “If you want to. But preferably nothing too big. Maybe keep it short?”

“Okay. Short and subtle.” He smiles.

Paul allows the words to fall from his lips, carrying a melody. His voice is clear as he lets the song out. “Baby, you were my picket fence, I miss missing you now and then. Chlorine-kissed summer skin, I miss missing you now and then. Sometimes before it gets better the darkness gets bigger, the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger. Oh, we're fading fast, I miss missing you now and then.” He ends the song there, as he did say he would keep it short like she asked. He waits for her response.

Emma was glad he didn’t have the entire cafe suddenly act as an ensemble and there was no grandiose singing and dancing. The curiosity of that part of Emma from a while ago was also satisfied at hearing Paul sing. He really did sound the same. Though more questions take root again. She starts by telling him it was nice, she didn’t want to be rude after all. Then she tries to tease him. “So you miss me huh?”

Paul fumbles awkwardly for an excuse. “What? Uh, the song was just stuck in my head is all.”

“Sure. Because it would be totally weird if you meant all that. You can’t really miss someone you just met unless you’re a sappy lovesick character in some book or movie right?”

“Um. Yeah.” He forces himself to keep his awkwardness at bay.

“Unless of course, we used to know each other from way back.” Emma then says seriously.

Paul gulps and averts his eyes to one of the other tables. Emma looks at him expectantly, now knowing she has caught the lie. He takes a deep breath before getting the courage to meet her gaze again. “Okay. I did know you from a long time ago. We weren’t that close but I used to pass by your family’s house when I used to deliver newspapers. We went to different high schools but we were forced to watch your school’s adaptation of “Brigadoon” and you were Bonnie Jean. Honestly, the show sucked, but seeing you enjoy singing and dancing your heart out up there was worth it.” The tiniest of smiles graced his face as he says that last part and he continues. “I never really got the courage to approach until, well, yesterday. So that’s pretty much all I know about you.”

“About your sister though…” His face and tone turns solemn. “Jane Perkins was killed in a car crash ten years ago. She was an honor student and had a lot of friends. After she graduated she settled down and married her boyfriend, they had kids. So when the accident hit the news it was tragic. Her husband and their kids left Hatchetfield, and so did your parents. The funeral was the last time people saw you in Hatchetfield because the day after, you were gone.”

A tense silence between them hung in the air. Emma was disappointed in herself for not remembering the sister she never knew she had. It was too late too. “I’m sorry, that’s all I know.” Paul said softly.

“It’s fine. Thank you for telling me, Paul.” Emma choked out. Her family wasn’t here anymore and she didn’t know where and if she wanted to find them now. She got some answers but what did it cost? Emma stood, her knees now feeling shaky as she muttered something about going back to the inn. Paul followed her and held out the cafe door for her as they left Beanies.

Emma tried telling him he should probably head back to work but he insisted in walking her back, to make sure she was fine. She couldn’t really protest much with the weight of the sudden truth bomb. The walk was quiet all the way up until they stood in front of the door to Emma’s room. It was a familiar scene by now. Emma turned to face Paul as he was going to bid her farewell and before he could step away to leave, Emma grabs his arm. She wanted to thank him for the progress they’ve achieved today, but before she could get the word out, Paul abruptly looks like he has been struck with realization and his expression turns panicked. His eyes have turned a duller, less neon blue. Emma is startled herself when he grabs her shoulders and starts hyperventilating as he speaks, “Emma! You can’t be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than I expected. So uh yeah, some major stuff is happening now.


	6. I've Been Sleeping a Thousand Years It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wanted the truth, but now that she has it, it's nothing like she ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence

“Emma! You can’t be here.”

Paul is overridden by panic. Hurriedly, he pushes Emma into the room while his hands remain on her shoulders. It was all happening too fast for Emma, but Paul knew he didn't have much time. "Emma, you shouldn't have come back to Hatchetfield. There is something sinister in this town and it will go after you. You're the only hope Hatchetfield has left. You're the only hope Jane has left." He speaks rapidly. Emma was incredibly confused. "What the hell are you talking about Paul?" she says, her hands about to remove his.

"Wait! If you don't let go of me, I might be able to give you a full explanation."

"Okay." Emma takes his hands off her shoulders and holds them instead. "What do you have to say?"

“Promise me you’ll believe me?” He sounded desperate but when someone says things like these, it usually follows that whatever they’re going to say is going to be totally insane.

“Yes. yeah, I promise.” With his tone, Emma wasn’t sure she should believe him but gives him some verbal affirmation anyway.

"I'm going back to the very start. Before Hatchetfield was built, this entire island was one huge forest. When the pioneers arrived, they found a meteor in the woods. With the meteor were musical aliens. They called themselves the Hive. The pioneers had a covenant with them. They would allow the building of Hatchetfield as long as they would sacrifice one human soul of their choosing to them every year. So the town kept this covenant for years.

Ten years ago, the aliens had chosen Jane. That was the same year Hidgens decided he won't let any more souls be taken by the Hive. So he made this device that would hold the souls of all the people of Hatchetfield, that way the aliens can’t get to it. The Hive found out so they sent one of their own to cause the accident Jane was in. Hidgens got there in time so he used the device to keep her soul, but that device could only hold so much, it can’t fit all of Hatchetfield, so he picked human vessels from the people to carry the souls of Hatchetfield. One of them is you. One of the souls you carry is Jane’s. You still have her.”

Emma had disbelief etched all over her face and quite frankly, she was getting freaked out. “You lost me at musical aliens.” She admitted honestly. She wanted to let go but Paul’s hands held hers tightly.

“Those aliens are the reason why everyone in Hatchetfield is forced into song and dance. When they found out what Hidgens did, they started to infect humans with some blue shit and ripping people’s guts out. Even that wasn’t enough, the Hive also made the infection airborne. The Hive started overpowering the town until only Hidgens stayed uninfected.”

“Let’s just say all this is true, and everyone here are now alien musical zombies, how could it be stopped? Didn’t you fight back?”

“The Hive can’t be stopped. I fought with all my strength and they still got me. I mean, I hate musicals with every fiber of my being.” He went from completely serious to letting a little bit of humor slip in.  
“So you didn’t enjoy seeing high school-me in Brigadoon?” Emma might as well lighten up a little too after all that information being dumped on her.

“You were fine. Everything else was terrible and I hated it. That’s probably how I started hating musicals. But now that’s just grown over the years because of the Hive’s invasion. That song the Hive made me sing for you? That felt like torture.”

“Yeah well aren’t we both glad I asked you to keep it short and subtle.” They both laughed for a moment.

“Why are you telling me all this now, and how? Assuming you’re telling the truth?” Emma brought them back to seriousness.

“Because of the souls inside of you, Emma. You must be carrying mine too. Half of the town is in you, Emma. That’s why you have to get out of here and never come back. It’s the only way those souls won’t be lost forever.”

“So that’s why Hidgens was so insistent that I leave?”

“Yes. Hidgens just wanted to keep the people of Hatchetfield from losing any more loved ones. It just so happened that the Hive got pissed and acted out. He’s just being protective.”

“But wait, if I leave, you’d all just be walking around soullessly forever. That doesn’t seem worth it or fair.”

“It’s the only way, Emma.” Paul visibly deflates but manages to give her a small and sad smile.

“What about the other or others who were chosen as vessels too, what happened to them?”

“There was only one other and-” Paul abruptly cut himself off, and forcefully pulled himself away from Emma. Emma’s hands fell to her lap as Paul slipped away from her. At this point, she could tell something was off. It was almost as if a switch was flicked.

Paul straightened himself up and turned to her slowly, something in the way he did had a hidden menacing aura. His eyes returned to the bright blue color they were when Emma first saw them, the same color as everyone else in town, yet his gaze turned dark. Dark and _dead_. It sent chills down Emma's spine though she tried to keep herself calm. She was now beginning to think there was some truth to his story.

“The other one... _failed._ ” He said, cutting through the tension in the air with his voice low, tone ominous and dripping with an invisible poison. Emma was now looking around her, weighing the options in her head, which items she could use as weapons should things take a nasty turn. The sudden change in his behavior was unsettling and Emma’s brain was telling her she should run. It wasn't just telling her, it was screaming at her. She could feel her blood begin to race and her very bones felt cold.

He now carried himself with a different air, no awkwardness at all. This time, he moved and spoke like he had power, like he could and would take what he wanted without any guilt or care in the world. It scared Emma more than his earlier panic attack. He just turned dangerous right in front of Emma’s eyes. “It appears I’ve told you just about everything, Emma. You wanted the truth, and that’s what you got. "I think it’s best that I leave now, but don’t think you’re out of the woods yet. You cannot fight the _inevitable_ , Emma Perkins.” With that, he turns away from her, and strolls out the door. Emma stays seated on her bed as she hears the humming outside her door fading away down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, "Bring Me to Life" because Emma brings the real Paul back for a moment, but also somehow causes the Hive's evil to resurface in him.


	7. You'll Always Have My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: "Take Her to the Moon" by Moira de la Torre

Ever since Paul left, Emma was plagued with paranoia. Initially, she didn’t want to believe the story, Paul sounded downright crazy earlier but the way he changed the moment she lost physical contact with him was unnerving. She’d chalk it up to amazing acting skills if it weren’t for the change in his eye color. No one can do that at will. Now that she thought about it, she also remembered seeing Alice’s eyes turn from a hazelnut brown to bright blue the other day.

If the story was true and that the Hive was stealing the souls out of the citizens of Hatchetfield for a decade then, it meant even kids like Alice were taken from their parents and turned into mindless zombies. The Hive was after her sister and that ruined her family and caused collateral damage to Jane’s family. Emma wanted to be pissed but how was she supposed to fight an alien infection that is airborne, and might cause its victims to act violently?

Just that evening, she had to worry about Paul coming back to take her for good and about everyone else in the inn, and basically everyone she came across. There was no way she could predict when the aliens would attack her, it was never a matter of “if” but of “when.” She knew that by morning light, she wouldn’t be able to leave town anymore, she would be trapped with no one to trust. No one except…

* * *

Emma really hoped this would work. The town went about the day just as they always had, consistent singing and dancing in the street but now Emma was terrified that they would turn on her and drag her off to be taken by the Hive. Her heart pounded with every step she took. Even if there was no one else in the area, she was worried they were just waiting until her guard was down and then they’d attack her. So despite the fear that crept into her system, she knew she had to keep pushing forward. She hasn’t been ambushed yet so that probably meant she was meant to receive help.

* * *

Hidgens glared holes into the back of the suited figure that trespassed his home again. How dare he do this? Henry felt nothing but rage. It certainly didn’t help how the thing moved around his home nonchalantly, strutting like he owned the damn place. At least Hidgens could tell it was all intentional to rile him up and stress him out.

“Hidgens, stop fuming. All this anger is unnecessary at this point, Emma can now see past the act and this town’s debt shall be paid very soon and you will be one of us.” Paul takes a seat, crossing his legs and smirking at the professor.

“If she knows the truth, she will never want to be one of you.” Hidgens practically snarls.

Paul lets out a short mocking laugh then continues in almost singing the words with a lilting melody, “Oh but she will not have a choice. She will be one with the Hive. Even if she fights, she will fail. _Just like this one_.” Paul gestures to himself.

Henry knew that was a direct jab at him, he was being made to feel guilty about what happened to his choice. When Hidgens chose Paul as a vessel, he had doomed the Paul and doomed half of Hatchetfield in return. Since then, Hidgens couldn’t even find it in himself to call the thing in front of him by the name of the person whose body it inhabited. It wouldn’t do justice to his memory.

Paul sighs and stands. He approaches Hidgens until they are face to face, mere inches apart. Grey clashing with cyan. As dangerous as it is to be in such close proximity to one of the infected, Hidgens refuses to back down. 

“She might just surprise you.” Hidgens says.

“She will give in. Then all of Hatchetfield shall know the apotheosis and confess their praises to the Hive.” Paul insists, firm and immovable.

“No.” Hidgens says simply.

“It’s only inevitable. You cannot save _anyone_ , Henry.” Paul’s tone is cold and the remark was intentionally sharp. He decides this shall be his last word and leaves Hidgens at last.

Only then does Hidgens allow himself to feel the hurt inflicted by the truth of the statement. He failed the boys he loved, he failed his favorite student’s family, he failed half of Hatchetfield.

* * *

_10 years ago_

_Alternating red and blue lights flashed and washed over the scene as sirens blared. Emma could feel her senses overwhelming her. Some uniformed men were holding her back from the wreckage as the paramedics retrieved her sister’s body from the damaged car. Her chest felt tight and it was so difficult to breathe when she has been screaming and crying ever since she got there. Minutes have already passed but she could barely tell. All she could feel in that moment was grief and loss. She hated that all this happened. She hated that her sister was gone. Her sister who did no wrong and got all the goals she aimed for._

_Amidst the noise and movement, she hadn’t noticed that the men let her go and there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. It was ironic how such a small gesture woke her up from the fast-paced, incredibly stressful environment she was currently in. Emma turned and saw her biology professor, she instantly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his black turtleneck. He held her back, rubbing soothing circles down her back and Emma was truly grateful that she didn’t have to be alone in that moment._

_Once she has let it all out, Hidgens gently pulls her over to the side of the road where it was uncrowded. “Your sister isn’t gone, Emma.” Hidgens told her softly._

_“What do you mean, Professor?” Emma said through her sniffles._

_Hidgens wordlessly pulls out what looked to be a metallic canister with a glass panel showing a swirling cloud of smoke contained by it. There were a few multicolored buttons on the other side but otherwise, it didn’t look too complicated. “I managed to save your sister’s soul and placed it in here before the Hive could take her.” He explained, gesturing to the canister. "I think Hatchetfield could be saved but it will take much more than this and I need your help. No one deserves to lose any more loved ones to the Hive."_

_Emma was still high on her emotions but she found herself nodding in agreement. She wouldn't have lost her sister if it weren't for the Hive._

* * *

_The town stood in the park, anxious, but they still tried to hold out as much hope as they could. If the Hive couldn't take any more souls then maybe the people of Hatchetfield would be set free. They wanted to trust Hidgens and the ones he had chosen. So they placed their lives on the line. They had given their lives in hopes of one day being able to return to their humanity, to be able to truly live without fear or loss. Their fates were determined by whether the two make it out of Hatchetfield unscathed._

_Looking around at everyone who gathered, Hidgens could feel the crushing weight of their hopes on him. He didn't want to fail them. He didn't want them to feel the same guilt and pain he carried ever since he lost his own loved ones. The Hive had been especially cruel to him, and he could almost swear it was intentional so they could break him down. It couldn't have been just a coincidence when the Workin' Boys were taken one by one in succession. Those five years were the worst and harshest years of Hidgens' life. It had turned him bitter and he stopped caring for months ever since the death of the last of them. Until he decided no one else deserved to suffer like he had. It took him years of research and trials but now there was a way. He managed to take the souls of Hatchetfield's citizens and transferred them to two living vessels. He had chosen Emma Perkins and Paul Matthews._

_The town was gathered in the park, ready to bid goodbye to the pair. Paul's nerves ate away at him knowing he'd have to leave his friends and his life. He wasn't exactly going to miss his job, but he was going to miss his co-workers. Mr. Davidson wasn't easy on him but he was a decent boss. Paul said goodbye to him with a respectful handshake. Melissa was soft-spoken but was nice to him even if he kept turning down her offers to join the company softball league. Her goodbye was soft too but she gave him a small one-armed hug. Charlotte was a sweet lady with a terrible home life, Paul didn't want to be one person less to be there for her when Sam was being a terrible husband. She hugged Paul tightly and pulled away with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Ted was a sleazeball who annoyed him to no end, but something tells him he'd miss his shenanigans anyway. Ted was clearly holding his own emotions back but gave Paul a rather hard couple of pats on the back then said a goodbye punctuated by finger guns._

__

_Then there was Bill. Bill was that best friend that was practically family, he worried too much but he and Paul always had each other's backs. It had been quite the honor for him when Bill trusted him to take care of Alice from time to time. He'd grown close to Alice too, he tried to be that person she could confide in when she couldn't approach her parents and he let her know he would always be proud and supportive of her. He wasn't given Alice's soul to carry, but he knew he'd make sure Emma would make it out too, for Alice at least. The father and daughter hugged him at the same time and Paul found it too hard to let go of them too. Alice was crying into Paul's shirt and Bill tearfully told him, "Take her to the moon for me. Take her like you promised me. Say you love her every time." Paul nodded, smiling through tears because even in a situation like this, he'd always put Alice first._

_Emma didn't have too many to say goodbye to considering how her family took off hours ago, at Hidgens urging. They didn't understand what was going on but it was for the best to keep them out of the Hive's reach now that they knew they weren't getting Jane's soul. All Emma really had left were her co-workers and Hidgens. She was sure she wasn't gonna miss the shitty customers, and her co-workers definitely didn't make her life any easier but they did form some bonds. It wasn't quite friendship but they did have fun telling stories about their customers from hell and the times they just agreed to spit in the coffee in an act of solidarity against those assholes. If Emma was to be honest, this was the first time she saw Zoey look up from her phone (unless absolutely necessary.) Even more surprising was when Zoey gave her a quick hug and whispered "Thanks for those times you drove me to and from work. And for covering all those shifts for me." Nora didn't join in but she smiled at Emma and said goodbye._

_Once all that was over, Hidgens took a moment to bid goodbye to the two. Emma went first, "Emma, after all this time, you have become more than just a student to me. You are a bright girl in your own way and you brought back some light into my life after I lost everything and thought I would never recover. It was an honor to have been your professor and your friend." Emma noticed the tears threatening to fall from her professor's eyes and she felt herself get emotional too. "Professor, thanks for everything. Thanks for being like a dad to me. I wish I could stay to fight back those tears of yours but I understand why we have to leave. I'm gonna miss you Professor Hidgens. You take care of yourself okay?" Hidgens responds with a nod and he embraced his student one last time._

_Hidgens turned to Paul, "Please take care of her, Paul. We do not know each other too well, but I have faith in you too."_

_"I will, sir." Paul replied respectfully._

_Hidgens places his hands on the pair's shoulders and speaks as sincerely as he could, "I want you both to know that no matter where you both go, you'll have Hatchetfield with you and you'll always have the love of your friends and families here in Hatchetfield. As you two start new lives outside of Hatchetfield, I wish you both happiness."_

_"We'll love you all from afar too, Hidgens." Emma says._

_"Maybe someday, we'll be able to come back and Hatchetfield can regain its happiness too." Paul adds._

_A distant shriek interrupts the emotional moment. Looking towards the direction of the scream, there appeared to be a blue fog spreading throughout town. Then there was humming. The humming escalated into singing and silhouettes of people seemed to march towards the townsfolk. When the figures got closer, some recognized them as the people who have been taken by the Hive years ago. Their eyes glowed an almost neon blue, and the expressions on their face looked like rage. Sam tried to step up to protect the civilians but one of the presumed-dead grabbed him by the hair and threw him aside. He was crowded by two more and there was this horrible squelching sound and then Sam stood, now amongst the undead with some strange blue substance coming out of his mouth. The scene caused the crowd to panic and run into scattered directions._

_Hidgens knew in this instant, that Hatchetfield was fucked. The Hive must have known what he had done. Emma and Paul were still with Hidgens and he was grateful they were further away from the crowd so he grabbed them both and urged them to run out of town and never look back. And run they did._

* * *

Hidgens never truly knew what else happened before the pair ran, but after that night, he tried to comfort himself with the thought that "at least Emma got out." The memories of the apotheosis still haunted him, how all those people were attacked and turned in violent ways. The sickly sounds of the tearing of flesh and loud hacking and coughing still echoed in the back of his mind. He was ridden with too much guilt, it felt as though the blood was on his hands but at least not everyone was truly gone. Now with Emma's unexpected return and the Hive's ultimatum, Hidgens' guilt has multiplied tenfold. If the Hive took her then there truly was no hope left and he'd have doomed everyone. And if he was to be realistic and honest with himself, he'd know there's nothing left he can do to prevent it from happening. 

* * *

The Hive did not care much about human memories or emotions. Whatever for, when the Hive takes everything away? There was no place for sentimentality when they were busy in spreading the apotheosis, but they did revel much at the memory of the fall of the guy who didn't like musicals.

_10 years ago_

_Paul was able to breathe out a sigh of relief as Emma made it past the town line. She would make it to PEIP and they'll take care of her. He was grateful she made it out and she didn’t look back at all. He had been running too but he stumbled on one of his steps and he had fallen behind. He barely noticed the specks of blue floating daintily and innocently in the air around him. It didn’t take long until he started hearing an ethereal voice in his head. “Let it out, Paul” was its sirensong._

_He tried to fight it, he really did. He fought a war wherein he had to take back control of his body. He didn’t understand what was happening but it absolutely terrified him that notes were forcefully ripped out of his throat and he could hear sickening cracks as his limbs were forced to move to a rhythm he was resisting against. Hatchetfield is his home, all he's ever known, he couldn’t let them down now. He couldn’t let the souls he carried be taken away. He couldn’t just let his friends turn into mindless alien zombies._

_Each step he took towards the town line got harder and harder. His autonomy over his body was slipping out of his grasp no matter how tight he tried to hold on. He would argue with the thing that was taking ahold of his mind even if he sounded insane. He tried to make himself gag and tried to scream over the singing he was being forced to do, because he just wanted the damn infection out of his system. It seemed to be counterproductive as it felt as though his very blood and bones were being invaded. He could hardly comprehend the pain of the infection tainting his insides with blue. The Hive was everything he despised and all he wanted and needed to do was to escape it and save the rest of the town from the Hive’s twisted nightmare._

_But his lungs were filling with blue and his vision turned blue. Everything in his sight looked like he was seeing it all through azure-tinted lenses. Music filled the air, an invisible orchestra meant to torment him. The words that fell from his lips were more song than speech now and his feet carried him gracefully away from the edge of town and towards the meteor._

_The singular voice tempting him grew was joined by more voices in a perfectly-harmonized chorus, some of which sounded eerily like the people he knew, like the souls he carried. It scared him how he could start hearing his friends' voices echoing the Hive's song. They would slip away from him and taunt him, it left him feeling emptier by the second. Instead, they were being replaced by an angered entity. Then there was nothing. All Paul remembered was falling. He was gone before he even hit the ground._

_The Hive had found its perfect host. It stands. And it will eagerly await the return of the other. Hatchetfield may fall asleep to a dream of music and dance, but the day will come that the apotheosis shall be upon all and they shall all be awakened as new creatures dedicating their praises to the Hive._

At last. The day has finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: Writing villain!Paul was kinda fun but I must admit I hurt myself writing him.


End file.
